Coming Apart at the Dreams!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Coming Apart at the Dreams! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Lumiose City is under a vicious attack by the sudden appearance of destructive creeping vines everywhere along with the Space Pirate's Dinosaur army, MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters along with their servants. An attack masterminded by Lysandre and Team Flare and the Villains using the Legendary Pokemon Zygarde, while Clemont, Bonnie and Serena and the other heroes we're heading over to Prism Tower, Ash was taken captive there. Prince Hans and the Villains reveals to Bowser and his recruits that they're Lysandre's recruits and betrays them. But Elsa's Malamar saves Bowser and his recruits from falling to their doom. And Squishy, seeing the destruction of Lumiose City, has transformed into Zygarde. Now it stands before the other Zygarde who is under Team Flare's control in order to stop this vicious rampage. (Now we go to the scene where two Zygarde come face to face) Ash Ketchum: Wow, Squishy... is Zygarde? Marcus Damon: '''Amazing! '''Tai Kamiya: Unbelievable! (Zygarde 50% form let's out a roar) Lysandre: Yes, Zygarde is the Legendary Pokémon who watches over the world, and punishes those who dare to disrupt its order. You are witnessing the rage of Zygarde as well as Team Flare, this world will start all over again! Emerl: What? Tai Kamiya: What did you say? Apocalymon: Soon enough the other Zygarde will come around to our way of thinking. Then we will turn red with rage! Ash Ketchum: No, you're wrong! Squishy would never think like that! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Mr. Ross: It's Zygarde, you little fool! Emerl: We don't care! Legendary Pokémon like Squishy would never have that kind of rage! Ash Ketchum: Alain! What's going on with all this?! Say something! Takuya Kanbara: Yeah, Alain! Explain yourself! Jessie: Look at that! At the center of the vines winding there way through Lumiose are two giant Pokémon! It is believe they are Zygarde, the Legendary Pokémon. (Squishy roars then hits Z-2 hard and crashes into the building) Bonnie: Squishy, no! Bryony: Stop getting distracted! LadyDevimon: This is no time to play a child games. Aliana: Druddigon use Dark Pulse! (Aliana's Druddigon fires Dark Pulse attack as it was about to hit the heroes, suddenly Mega Garchomp and stops the attack with her claws) Riku: Garchomp! Professor Sycamore: That was a close one! Clemont: Professor Sycamore! Serena: Mairin! Sora: Just in time! Bryony: What? I thought... Aliana: That little brat. (Suddenly, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven appear along with their Pokémon) Anna: Hey! There you guys are! Elsa: Oh, thank goodness we've found you! Kristoff: Is everyone alright? Serena: Yeah. Mairin: We're ok. (gasps) Professor, look! Fear: What in the world are those things!? Professor Sycamore: Zygarde! (Z-2 gets up and comes face to face with Squishy again) Squishy: That is enough! Now wake up! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Coming Apart at the Dreams! (Then Squishy and Z-2 came face to face again) Bonnie: Squishy. Zygarde! Please listen to what Squishy's telling you! (Two Zygarde roar at each other) Aliana: Mega evolved Pokemon. Piedmon: Most impressive. Bryony: Might be more of a challenge. Liepard use Shadow Claw! Blaziken Mask: Blaziken use Blaze Kick! (Liepard's Shadow Claw and Mega Blaziken's Blaze Kick collide and backs away) Clemont: Help us out, Bunnelby and Chespin! Clembot: Go Heliolisk! (Clemont's Pokeball summons Bunnelby and Chespin and Heliolisk joins in to fight) Matt Ishida: '''We'll help them. '''Flain: '''You go Matt! '''Koji Minamoto: Let's go for it! Koichi Kimura: You got it, Koji! Koji, Koichi, Tommy, J.P. & Zoe: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Koji spirit evolves to Lobomon, Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon, Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon, J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon and Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon) Clemont: All set? Luxray use Wild Charge! Bryony & Aliana: Dodge it! (Druddigon and Liepard dodges the Wild Charge attack) Clemont: Chespin use Pin Missile! Clembot: Heliolisk use Dragon Tail! (Chespin fires Pin Missile and Heliolisk activates Dragon Tail but Liepard and Druddigon dodges the attacks) Bryony: Now Liepard, Dark Pulse! Piedmon: Drum Sword! Puppetmon: '''Puppet Pummel! (Liepard fires Dark Pulse, Piedmon throws his Sword and Puppetmon fires Puppet Pummel) '''Clemont: Use Mud Shot! (Bunnelby fires Mud Shot and hits Dark Pulse, Lobomon fires Howling Laser hitting Puppet Pummel and Loweemon uses his staff to defend himself from the swords) Blaziken Mask: Blaziken use flamethrower! (Mega Blaziken fires Flamethrower) Aliana: Druddigon dodge and use Dragon Claw! (Druddigon dodges the Flamethrower attack and activates Dragon Claw but Mega Blaziken dodges) Matt Ishida: '''Gabumon, Let's do it! '''Ken Ichijouji: Go for it, Wormmon! (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon and Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon as they join in to fight Team Flare and the Villains) Mairin: Serena. Did you see Alain and Ash, Emerl and Tai? They said they're going to Prism Tower. Serena: Not yet, I haven't seen them. Mairin: If something bad happened. Serena: You don't have to worry about Emerl, Tai, Alain and Ash. You know they're both strong. Elsa: She's right. Everything will be alright. (Then Mairin cries a little) Anna: Why are you crying? Mairin: I'm still so worried about Chespie too. Serena: (Gasp) Mimi Tachikawa: What? (They remember what Mairin says back then as the flashback starts) Mairin: Chespie's been asleep for quite awhile. It won't wake up. Serena: Oh, Mairin I'm so sorry. Jeri Katou: I'm sorry about Chespie too. Mairin: Don't be. It will be fine, right now Chespie's being treated at Lysandre's lab they're awesome. Serena: If there's anything we can do just let us know. We'll do whatever we can to help. (Flashback ends as Serena grabs Mairin's hand) Serena: Mairin, Chespie is at Lysandre's lab right? Mairin: Yeah, right. Mimi Tachikawa: Well, I'm going with Mairin to rescue poor Chespie. Palmon: I'm going too. Jeri Katou: I'm going too. Serena: Clemont? Clemont: Of course you should go. Don't worry we can handle everything around here. Take of Mairin and Chespie. Serena: Clemont, thanks. Let's go Chespie needs us. Mairin: Kay. Joe Kido: I'm staying too. Finn the Human: What? Krog: You're going too? Joe Kido: It's not safe for Serena, Mairin, Jeri and Mimi to go to Lysandre's Lab all alone. Professor Sycamore: I'll go too, I got a car at the back of my lab! (Then the dark pulse attack almost hits the heroes) Bryony: I don't know what you're up to. But we will not be ignored, Liepard, shadow claw! (Liepard activates Shadow Claw but the Mud Shot attack stops Liepard) Stingmon: Get away from our friends! Clemont: Alright, let's go! Serena: Thanks Clemont. Professor Sycamore: '''(Returns Mega Garchomp back to her Pokeball) Blaziken Mask, take care of this! '''Blaziken Mask: Leave it to me. Joe Kido: Let's go! Gomamon: Wait up! Aliana: Well then I guess we'll just leave them to Celosia. Bryony: Then that leaves us to do our job, the way we always do. Matt Ishida: Alright, every DigiDestined you go deal with the evil Digimon. Ken, Stingmon, Koji, Koichi, MetalGarurumon, Kristoff, Sven, and I will go with Clemont and Clembot to stop the bad guys and get to Lumiose City Gym! Sora Takenouchi: Right! Biyomon: You can count on us. Elsa: Anna, let's help Clemont and Clembot fight Team Flare so they enter the gym. Anna: Ok! Elsa: Olaf, go with Bonnie and the others and help her stay in touch with Squishy. Olaf: Okie-dokie! Elsa: Alright, everyone! Let's move out! Everyone: Yeah! (Everyone goes into separate directions to do their assignments) Clemont: I remind you, you're up against the leader of the Lumiose Gym. (Then we cut to Team Rocket hiding behind the vines) James: Lysandre Labs? Meowth: Could that be the glasses gang's secret base? Jessie: Could be, we don't need glasses to look. Jeri Katou: Is it okay, That Bowser and his recruits that if we can come too? Verminious Snaptrap: Okay, sure. Bowser: Listen, D.O.O.M. you go with the heroes to Lysandre's Lab to rescue the girl's Chespin. Dr. Eggman, my Kids and I will go stay with the other heroes to stop this crisis. The Chameleon: But what about you? Bowser: I'm going back on top to the Prism Tower to get my revenge on those traitors for betraying us! (Team Rocket giggles and then we cut back to the top view of the Prism Tower with our heroes and the villains) Lysandre: Alain, this is all thanks to you. Mega Evolution energy gives us power. The power to control Zygarde. (Alain, Ash, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai gasp in horror) Emerl: What?! Mordecai: Mega Evolution energy?! Prince Hans: Yes. Mr. Ross: Throughout his journey as a trainer, he has been battling various trainers that possessed Mega Rings, Key Stones, and Pokémon that can undergo Mega Evolution. King Nixel: And after winning each battle, his Mega Ring has been absorbing the energy we need to control Zygarde and conquer the world. Tai Kamiya: Wait a minute. This Mega Evolution energy is the system you guys are talking about? Lysandre: Yes. Alain, the Mega Evolution energy you gathered is proving to be quite useful in destroying this imperfect world. Just look. There is no tomorrow for this world. When the sun rises next, it will be brand new. How beautiful the end of this world is. We are truly taking the first step towards peace. Jafar: And we owe it all to you, Alain. (Alain looks down at the city in distraught. He falls to his knees and kneels down. Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai look at Alain in shock) Ash Ketchum: Alain. (Alain punches the ground) Alain: Mairin, Chespin, is this the reason why I had all those battles? All of them for this?! (Alain continues punching the ground in frustration) Grr! Grr! This! Ugh! Ugh! This! (Ash thinks for a minute) Mairin: (voiceover) You see, Chespie's been asleep for quite a while. It won't wake up. Ash Ketchum: That's it. That's why Alain did this. Emerl: So that's what this is all about. Alain didn't do all of this to betray us. He did all this so he can help Mairin and her Chespin. Marcus Damon: And Lysandre and the villains took advantage of this by using him as their pawn. Mordecai: Wow. I feel so sorry for this guy. Rigby: Yeah, Mordecai, me too. Lysandre: For Chespie's sake, for Mairin's sake too. Your wish had pure intent. A truly noble wish indeed. (Maleficent kneels next to Alain) Maleficent: You know, Alain. Despite all of your help, we're also a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly believe that the power of Mega Evolution would save Mairin's Chespin from its coma? Did you? You've given us all that power and saved no one. (giggles) So, much for love. Mr. Ross: Oh my. (laughs) What a pity. Hades: All that hard work you've been doing for absolutely nothing. Prince Hans: (laughs) Some Kalos League Champion you've turned out to be, Alain. What a waste of absolute talent. (Lysandre and the villains laugh at Alain for his humiliation) Ash Ketchum: Knock it off! Emerl: How dare you treat Alain like this! Takato Matsuki: All he wanted was to help a friend and her Pokémon! And you guys took advantage of it! Guilmon: You're a bunch of monsters! Davis Motomiya: I do not like that! Tai Kamiya: You guys make me sick! Veemon: Yeah! Me too! (Then we cut back to Professor Sycamore, Serena, Mairin, Jeri, D.O.O.M., Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon running as Team Rocket appears blocking the heroes) Jessie: Hold on! What are you doing in such a dangerous place?! Mairin: We have to go to Lysandre's lab, my precious Chespie was there! James: Your just, why that's terrible! Meowth: So step on the gas! Jessie: We have to be from Lumiose City TV! Perfect timing! Where too, we'll whisk you in that news copter! Professor Sycamore: That will be a big help! Serena, Mairin, Mimi & Palmon: Thanks so much! Jessie: Thank nothing of it! Team Rocket: A friend in need, is a friend in deed! Joe Kido: Let's get moving! Francisco: Let's rock! Jeri Katou: '''Be careful Takato. (The news copter takes off) '''James: Boom yonder, here we come! Jessie: And what are we heading for?! Team Flare's secret base! Serena: Wait, what did you say? Jessie: I said, you've got flare you know in your face. (Meanwhile we cut to Philmac and Primus fighting each other) Primus: (Chuckles) Is that all you got so far?! Philmac: (Talking in his mind) Darn it, you're more stronger than I thought! Primus: You're pathetic. Philmac: No I'm not, you monster! (Primus began firing his blaster then Philmac blocks the attack with his shield, until Primus instantly destroy his shield with his cosmic punch) Philmac: '''No!! '''Primus: Hm... impressive, you are strong.... however... you won't last very long. Philmac: Why you!! (Philmac punches Primus and now we cut to the DigiDestined and their Digimon fighting MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters and their army of their servants) Guardromon: Guardian Barrage! (Guardromon fires Guardian Barrage and hits four Divermon next Garudamon fires Wing Blade and hits Scorpiomon and an army of RedVegimon, MegaKabuterimon fires Horn Buster at Megadramon, MegaGargomon fights Gigadramon, Halsemon fights an army of Vilemon, Kumamon unleashes Crystal Freeze freezing an army of Garbagemon, Beetlemon fights Cherrymon and Digmon, Justimon, Angemon & Angewomon fights an army of Phantomon, Bakemon and Dokugumon) Cherrymon: Cherry Blast! Beetlemon: Take this, Thunder fist! (Beetlemon uses Thunder fist and hits Cherrymon and then unleashes Lightning Blitz making Cherrymon become a fractal code) Looks like someone's hungry purification pie! And I'm just the guy to pass out the plates! (He brings out his D-Tector and purified Cherrymon) Fractal Code Digitize! (Cherrymon gets sucked in the D-Tector) LadyDevimon: Black Wing! (LadyDevimon activates Black Wing but Angewomon dodges it) Angewomon: Celestial arrow! (She fires Celestial Arrow but LadyDevimon dodges it and next Garudamon fires Wing Blade and kills Kiwimon) Thomas H. Norstein: That's it! Keep up the good work! MirageGaogamon: Howling Cannon! (MirageGaogamon activates Howling Cannon and blast the evil Digimon away) Snoof: '''Go for it! (Piedmon brings out a small white sheet) '''Kenta Kitagawa: A white flag? Kazu Shioda: Maybe that clown Digimon dude is trying to surrender to us? Sakuyamon: I don't think so, I think he's got another trick of his sleeve. Yolei Inoue: Hey! Why don't you make yourself disappear! Halsemon: Playtime is over! Piedmon: But I'm just getting started! (Piedmon throws a sheet and grows to giant size and covers Halsemon and then disappeared) Yolei Inoue: Halsemon! (Piedmon throws another sheet and covers Yolei and disappeared as well) Cody Hida: Yolei! Kazemon: Halsemon! Kumamon: What happened?! Beetlemon: I don't know?! Keenan Crier: Me don't know either?! Piedmon: Ta-daaa! Thanks for coming next show's at seven-thirty. You've been a great crowd. Goodnight! Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: He made them all disappear! Rosemon: Well at lease he didn't saw them in half. Piedmon: You're next! (Piedmon throws the sheet as Suzie tries to run but too late it covers her completely and disappeared) MegaGargomon: Suzie! (Piedmon throws another sheet and covers MegaGargomon and disappeared as well) Antylamon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: What did you do to our friends, Piedmon?! Piedmon: I hold the keys to their existences. And I need place to put them, so I made a couple of Keychains. (He shows everyone the keychains of the DigiDestined and their Digimon he turned them) I think I'll hang these two on my backpack. Krader: What kind of sicko turns People and Digimon into keychains?! Piedmon: I'm not a sicko I'm a collector and these new items have such sentimental value to me. (He along with the other Dark Masters, VenomMyotismon and MetalEtemon are laughing evilly) Now who wants to be next? (Meanwhile we cut to the Red Zygarde unleashes Vines as the Green Zygarde uses Extremespeed to avoid getting caught as Bonnie and Dedenne watches the event) Bonnie: Squishy, I hope it hears you and your heart. (Squishy hits Z-2 and crashes every building) Bonnie: Squishy! Okay! (Now we cut to the D-Team, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Diantha are fighting the red vines and the Space Pirate's dinosaur army and protecting people) Zoe Drake: Everybody get out of here! Rex Owen: Your heard Zoe! Go, go! Max Taylor: What are you waiting for go! Diantha: Hurry up! Citizen #1: Thank you Diantha! (Just then Trevor, Tierno, Shauna and Sawyer, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore arrived) Sawyer: Champion! Diantha, you've gotta let us help you please! Winnie the Pooh: Please let us help you! Tigger: Buddy Bear and the Green haired kid are right. We need to save the people! Diantha: Sawyer? Rod: Pooh Bear? Laura: I thought you guys are suppose to stay at the shelter. Shauna: We can't just stand here and watch! Tierno: Yeah, we wanna help you! Trevor: Please Diantha! Diantha: In that case. Rescuing the children and the elders that comes first. Can you bring them here? Trevor: Alright! Shauna: We'll take care of it! Tierno: Alright! Sawyer: You can count on us! Rabbit: Thank you. Max Taylor: Shall we continue? Winnie the Pooh: Yes. We must save all of the people. (Then we cut to the news copter) James: (sings) If we take control! Jessie: '''(sings) Of the secret base! '''Meowth: (sings) Team Rocket is topping the keys the Kalos and then we'll be running the place! (Now we cut to the DigiDestined and their Digimon fighting the six evil Digimon) MetalSeadramon: River of Power! (MetalSeadramon fires River of Power as Justimon dodges the attack) Justimon: Justice Burst! (Justimon fires Justice Burst and hits MetalSeadramon in the face as the other DigiDestined runs trying to escape) Piedmon: Time for you to join your friends for a ride! (Piedmon throws a sheet turning both Kenta and MarineAngemon into keychains as well) Machinedramon: Giga Cannon! MetalEtemon: Dark Spirits Deluxe! (Two evil Digimon fire the attacks and hits Rosemon and Angewomon) Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: Rosemon! Kari Kamiya: Angewomon no! (Piedmon throws the sheet turning Rosemon and Angewomon into keychains too) Thomas H. Norstein: We've better get away from the sheets! MirageGaogamon: Yeah! He'll turn us into Keychains one by one! Piedmon: Don't you wan to take your friend along? (Piedmon throws another sheet turning Angie, Cutemon, Jeremy, Dorulumon, Izzy, MegaKabuterimon, Cody and Digmon into Keychains as well) Kazu Shioda: He's got our friends! Piedmon: Now you see them and now you don't! There dropping like flies! Guardromon: This is bad! Kazu Shioda: (Talks in his mind) If Piedmon turns Guardromon into keychains, I'll never forgive myself! Piedmon: Hello my name is Izzy, and I'm very smart! Although I didn't know how to stop me and my friends from being made into keychains! (Laughing) I love a good puppet show! Sakuyamon: You better turn our friends back to normal right now! Puppetmon: Sorry, but he's collecting everyone is you! Piedmon: Trump Sword! (Piedmon fires Trump Sword and then we cut to Squishy gets pushed by Z-2 and crashes into a building as it charges towards Z-2 using Extremespeed) Apocalymon: Now! (Z-2 releases the vines as Squishy dodge them over and over and then at last the vines caught Squishy as we cut to Xerosic and the Villains watches Squishy gets caught) Xerosic: (laughing) It won't be long before you become us as well! Dr. Drakken: '''And you won't be able to stop us! '''Shego: '''Now, It's time take control of Z-1! '''Xehanort: '''And so you will become one of us. '''Spectre: '''Prepare the machine. '''Sheer: Yes sir. Foolscap: You got it, Boss! Gavro: Alright then. (Then we cut to top of the Prism Tower) Lysandre: So Ash. We're going to use your Bond Phenomenon in services to our new world! Ash Ketchum: Huh? King Nixel: Here is the reason why we want your Bond Phenomenon. (Flashback starts) Lysandre: Your able to gain that powerful strength without a keystone purely through your bond! When we saw that we we're thrilled! (Flashback ends) Prince Hans: Ash you have shown Lysandre there are limit possibilities with Pokémon still. And we want that power for ourselves. Mr. Ross: Now show them, if you please. Lysandre: Sure thing, go and do it. (Two flying robots flies to Ash and Greninja and releases the red beam on them much to Emerl, Alain, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai's shock in horror) Lysandre: The energy from this light is powerful enough to control Zygarde. But now Ash, now Greninja, we're also going to control your bond phenomenon! Ash Ketchum: No way! Hades: Yes way. Lysandre: From this point on. Both of you will answer to us. (Ash and Greninja feels weaker from the red beam much to his Pokémon Team's shock) Rigby: No! What are you doing to them?! Takato Matsuki: No! You have to stop this! Alain: Lysandre, please stop this! Tai Kamiya: Stop hurting our friend and his Greninja! Agumon: You make us sick! Marcus Damon: Yeah, you're hurting them! Pikachu: Pika! Pi! (Emerl growls at Lysandre and the villains) Emerl: (thinking to himself) This is absolute madness! We've got to help Ash and his Pokémon somehow! Wait a minute. That's it! (looks at Ash and starts speaking) Ash, listen to me! You must resist it! Don't let yourself and Greninja fall under Lysandre's control! You can't let this Mega Evolution energy defeat you! You're better than that! We know you can resist it because we trust you! All of us! Remember the motivation you've given us throughout our journey: Don't give up until it's over! (Ash and Greninja open their eyes, much to everyone's surprise) Ash Ketchum: Emerl's right! There's no way you're ever gonna control the two of us! We'll never give up! Lysandre: You still don't understand. Do you, Ash? When the current world becomes a thing in the past, you two will become the chosen ones who will guide all of humanity. Takato Matsuki: No, they will not! Marcus Damon: Ash and Greninja would never serve a heartless monster like yourself, Lysandre! Tai Kamiya: And they will never be the chosen ones that would bring chaos to anyone in this world! Ash Ketchum: They're right! We're never gonna become any of that! We're not ever gonna change! Alain, we don't know what happened to you, but you've gotta stop all this now! We don't care about what you've done! We believe in the Alain we know! (Alain gasps) Emerl: He is right! Stop looking down at what you did! Who cares about all that? We trust you with all our hearts, Alain! And that kind of trust will never be broken! Ash Ketchum: We really care about this world! We care about the people and Pokémon who call this world home and you won't destroy it! No way! (The water drop falls down to the water as Ash and Greninja fused together) Guilmon: Look at that! Agumon (Data Squad): What's happening?! Emerl: It's working! You can do it, Ash and Greninja! Tai Kamiya: You have to fight the Mega Evolution energy! Ash Ketchum: Battle me Lysandre, Prince Hans, Mr. Ross, King Nixel, Apocalymon, Maleficent, Jafar, Captain Hook and Hades! (Ash and Greninja lets out their screams) (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Zygarde 50% form! (Now Ash and Ash-Greninja screams as the chain broke into pieces much to everyone's surprise as the water becomes a Water Shuriken on Ash-Greninja's back as Ash falls down in exhaustion the heroes manage to grab him before he could fall) Alain: Ash, no! Are you okay? Emerl: Say something. Takuya Kanbara: You okay, man? Ash Ketchum: Guys! Lysandre: Truly brilliant! Mega Evolution energy can't stop your bond! Apocalymon: So this is the true power of the Bond Phenomenon! Emerl: (hugs Ash) Ash, I knew you could do it! I knew it! Ash Ketchum: It was because of you, Emerl. You believed in me. Alain: And because of all of you, my head is clear. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Tai Kamiya: So, you're finally not sad to yourself anymore! Awesome! Mikey Kudo: So, can you battle those bad guys with us now? Alain: Yes, we've got to stop this! Together! Ash, Emerl, Tai & Agumon: Now your talking! Alain: Charizard, let's go! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Charizard) Use Dragon Claw to free Pikachu and the rest! (Alain's Charizard uses Dragon Claw to destroy the chains and free Pikachu, Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame and Goodra) Ash Ketchum: You're ready to do this?! Emerl: Let's go for it, Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 members! The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Yeah! Mordecai: We're with you guys! Rigby: Yeah! It's time to finish this! Lysandre: Do you honestly think you can defeat us? Alain: We must! We're going to prove to all of you that protecting someone takes real strength, by beating you all! Lysandre: Alain, you really disappoint us. Maleficent: You poor simple fools! Think you could defeat us? Us! The forces of all evil! Lysandre: None of you will be in the new world we're creating. Ash Ketchum: Neither or not needed! Who are you to make that decision?! Tai Kamiya: He's right! You're all crazy! Mr. Ross: (Laughing) Yeah, we're craze-o, all right! And as soon as we get our revenge, we're gonna rebuild a new beautiful world for Lysandre. And then I'll just live in Lysandre's lab and watch tons of TV. I recorded in the past 25 years worth so me and the other Villains got a little catching up to do. Lysandre: (He puts the device on his head) We've got no choice. (Then the machine came to his back and the other came to his right wrist) You will be stopped. (He and the Villains fly to the top and face the heroes) And we'll do it, ourselves! King Nixel: '''And this time, we will capture all the Mixels! '''Shoutmon: Not for long! (Now we cut to at the bottom of the Prism Tower) Bryony: Liepard use Shadow Claw! Aliana: And Druddigon use Dragon Claw! (They jump in the air activating their attacks preparing to attack the heroes) Clembot: Heliolisk use Flash! (Heliolisk activate Flash blind Liepard and Druddigon before they could attack) Clemont: Luxray use Wild Charge! (Luxray activate Wild Charge and hits Druddigon and Liepard) Elsa: Glalie use Ice Beam! Anna: Lucario use Aura Sphere! (Elsa's Mega Glalie unleash Ice Beam attack and Anna's Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere hitting Druddigon and Liepard) Aliana: Druddigon! Bryony: Liepard! (As the smoke clears Druddigon and Liepard are defeated) Aliana: Now return! (Aliana and Bryony returns their Pokemon back to their Pokéballs as they did the rope came out of nowhere tying them up) Bryony: Hey! Aliana: Let me go! Clembot: Targets had been captured! Clemont: Excellent job, Clembot! Elsa: Good job, Glalie! Anna: Well done, Lucario! Matt Ishida: Way to go you guys! Elsa: Alright now all of you go and find the machine so you can destroy it and free Zygarde. Ken Ichijouji: But what about you girls? Anna: We're gonna find the Elite Four to help us out. Bryony: This is your fault! Aliana: No, this is your fault! (Now we cut to the other heroes finding Philmac) Mark EVO: Philmac! Where are you?! Kiva: He's got to be around here somewhere? Tigerman: Yeah, but the question is where? (Then they look up seeing Philmac and Primus fighting each other) Buttercup: There he is! Blossom: And he's fighting Primus all by himself! Bubbles: He can't fight him all by himself! Zeon: We've got to help him! (They run to help and then Primus punches Philmac and tries to get up) Primus: Now give up! Philmac: I said no, you devil! Primus: Then how about this? (He brings out his Ultima Weapon) Philmac: It can't be, A Keyblade?! Primus: Correct, but that's not all. (Primus unleashing a blue glow in his right hand) Primus: '''I also untamed some of Zygarde's power! Now with this, I can destroy you! '''Philmac: NO YOU'RE NOT!!!! (They charge at each other and have a sword fight) Primus: (Laughing) You're sword and shield will never help you from my Ultima weapon! (Primus hits Philmac with his Ultima Weapon) Philmac: (Grunts in pain) Primus: Now die! (As Primus was about to kill Philmac, suddenly the other heroes arrive and attack Primus) Kiva: Leave him alone! Mark EVO: Nobody hurts our friend and gets away with it! Primus: Get out of my way!! Mark EVO: '''We are not gonna let you Philmac, he's one of Emerl's friends!! '''Primus: GRRR!!! Team Death Meta, Take care of them!! (Team Death Meta appears to stop the heroes) Briller: As you wish! (Now we cut to Squishy gets tied up by Z-2 using the vines as Bonnie arrives) Bonnie: Squishy! (Squishy roars in agony and Bonnie begins to feel Squishy's pain. Suddenly, Bonnie senses something. She turns around and sees Xerosic, Dr. Drakken, Xehanort, Vanitas, and Foolscap at the Prism Tower) Dr. Drakken: Target locked and ready to go! Xehanort: Perfect! Ready, aim, fire! (Xerosic fires the Mega Evolution energy beam at Squishy with the machine. Squishy continues to roar in agony. Just then, Z-2 unleashes more vines and they lunge straight towards Bonnie. Luckily, Mega Blaziken saved her and carried her to a building where Blaziken Mask and the other heroes are.) Olaf: Bonnie, are you ok? Blaziken Mask: Young lady, why were you there all alone? (Bonnie feels exhausted) Olaf: What is it? Bonnie: I'm scared Squishy's.... Squishy's gonna lose. Olaf: No! (Squishy continues to roar in agony as the Mega Evolution energy begins to take control of its mind) Bonnie: No! Squishy, no! No! Blaziken Mask: What's going on, Bonnie? Olaf: Pull yourself together! Bonnie: What happened to my Squishy?! (Squishy is now fully under Team Flare's control) Vanitas: Capture complete. Z-1 is now fully under our control. Dr. Drakken: Yes! Z-1 is ours! (Laughing evilly) Xerosic: True success! Lysandre, the other Zygarde is under our control now! Prince Hans: Excellent work, everyone. Ash Ketchum: It can't be! Emerl: They got the Zygarde we nicknamed it Squishy! Takuya Kanbara: No! King Nixel: Yes! Marcus Damon: You're gonna regret it! Lysandre: (Chuckles evilly) Our world of peace will be created much faster now! Ash Ketchum: How could you say that peace has anything to do with this? Maleficent: Well you haven't heard about this whole story about two Zygarde's before. (Flashback starts) Prince Hans (Voice Over): You see two Zygarde escape from Lysandre's lab and got separated from each other. One of them was Z-1 was with you heroes, while the other was Z-2 looking for it's friend. And of course you heroes have no idea, Alain helped us out capturing Z-2 and you don't know why Z-1 was sad because it's friend got captured. Mr. Ross (Voice Over): Right after Z-2 was captured we manage to do an evil experiment using the mega evolution energy Alain was collecting, and when we manage to go to Lumiose City as our final stage. We finally manage to control Zygarde and help Apocalymon transport to Lumiose City. Then Apocalymon uses six souls to revive MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters from the dead while Z-2 turns red and attacks Lumiose City. (Flashback ends) Jafar: That was part of our plans and you heroes finally discovered another Zygarde. (Ash, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders, Rigby & Mordecai are shocked hearing about the story) Emerl: So that's why Squishy was sad because another Zygarde was captured. Hades: That is correct. Mordecai: Why didn't everyone tell us there are two Zygardes? Rigby: Yeah, we didn't know. Mr. Ross: Now you heroes do. Tai Kamiya: And what does bringing chaos and destruction to the world have anything to do with peace? You guys don't even know what peace actually is! Marcus Damon: And you don't even know what it means either! Mr. Ross: Oh please! What do you heroes know about peace? Prince Hans: You fools don't know what Lysandre and his scientists have been through! Lysandre: Yes. You all don't have a clue when it comes to the ugly parts of this world! Rigby: What do you mean ugly parts of this world? Lysandre: The story is thus. (Flashback starts with the destructive city and many people are all sad until the past version of Lysandre and Team Flare showed up) There once a was time when I reached out to help people. People who were in need and suffering. And they rejoiced, but that didn't last long. They all began to take my help for granted and expected it like they have some sort of right! (Now we see many people with their mouth open wide) The people only became louder and louder with their demands and my help actually brought about their arrogance! (Many people turned into a water wave and swallows Lysandre as the flashback ends Lysandre closes his hand tightly) Foolish arrogant people! It would be a matter of time before their world be destroyed by there entitlement. (Squishy is now fully turned red like Z-2 as two red mind controlled Zygarde about to go on a rampage around Lumiose City) Lysandre: That's why we are going to create a new world! A world of peace! King Nixel: Now, it is time to unleash it, when they capture all of the Mixels! Prince Hans: But first, there is one thing we'd like to mention. Ash, do you happen to remember the incident with the mysterious evil Malamar at the start of your journey in Kalos? Alain: Evil Malamar? Ash Ketchum: How do you know about that Prince Hans? Emerl: Yeah! What do you know about the evil Malamar? Prince Hans: Oh, I know about this because the entire evil Malamar conspiracy was all my idea! (Alain, Ash, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai gasp in horror) Tai Kamiya: It can't be! Agumon: You mean to tell us that you're responsible for the Madame X incident at the radio observatory and the incident at Grace Tower? Prince Hans: (chuckles evilly) Yes. That is correct. Marcus Damon: (growls) Why you insolent rat! Why would you do that to us?! Why?! Prince Hans: Why? I'll tell you all why. (Flashback starts with Prince Hans breaking out of jail) A while back after being locked away by my brothers in the Southern Isles, Lysandre, his scientist, and the other villains broke me out of jail. Lysandre here learned all about my villainous deeds and he was mostly impressed. He told me he needed someone who can help him and his organization cover their tracks in order to complete their plans. So, he chose me. In order to carry out my revenge and make Lysandre's plan a reality, I caught various Pokémon in the Kalos region including Malamar. I broke into the old radio observatory and rigged the security system. However, when Officer Jenny came, I knew she would be the perfect pawn for Lysandre's plans. So, I had Malamar hypnotize her and made go by the name of Madame X. Emerl: So that explains how Officer Jenny became Madame X! It was you! Prince Hans: Yes. I also made the name Madame X as a backup name in order to protect our true identity. But it wasn't just Officer Jenny I hypnotized. I also had Malamar kidnap and hypnotize Pikachu. When you guys arrived at the radio observatory to find Pikachu, I told Malamar to hypnotize each and every one of you so I can force you all to destroy Ash. (Alain, Ash, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai gasp in horror) Prince Hans: But there's more. As time passed, I told Malamar to hypnotize the Kalos region's most intelligent scientists to create large crystals as part of Lysandre's diversion. The two other evil Malamar were just clones created by Xerosic himself. Rigby: So that incident at Grace Tower was all just a diversion? Prince Hans: (chuckles) Yes. (Alain, Ash, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai growl in anger) King Nixel: Now we can capture all the Mixels, starting now! (His fingers snap) Lysandre: But enough talk. It's time for a new start to create our utopian dream. But that dream has no room for you! Mr. Ross: Now, it's payback time Ash and the other heroes for what all of you did to my Timenado back then! King Nixel: Now it's revenge time! (Lysandre throws two Pokéballs summoning his Pyroar and a Shiny Gyarados. Mr. Ross throws four Pokéballs summoning his Tyranitar, Hydreigon, Honchkrow and Dusknoir. King Nixel throws four Pokéballs summoning his Banette, Cofagrigus, Seismitoad and Male Jellicent and Prince Hans brings out and throws three Pokéballs summoning his Pinsir, Ariados and Ursaring) Ash Ketchum: Gyarados and Pyroar! Tai Kamiya: Whoa! That shiny Gyarados is red! Mordecai: Dude! Ross has... his Pokémon?! Davis Motomiya: He's got a Tyranitar! Veemon: A Honchkrow! Takuya Kanbara: Ross got a Hydreigon and Dusknoir! Takato Matsuki: King Nixel has his Pokémon too! Guilmon: King Nixel has a Banette, Cofagrigus and Seismitoad! Shoutmon: He's got a Male Jellicent! Tagiru Akashi: Look! Prince Hans more Pokémon! Gumdramon: Pinsir, Ariados and Ursaring! (Lysandre's machine turns into an orange glasses like machine) Lysandre: Now, Gyarados! (He touches his keystone) Release your Mega Evolution energy! King Nixel: '''Banette! (He touches his keystone) Unleash it! '''Prince Hans: '''You too, Pinsir! (He touches his keystone) '''Mr. Ross: '''Now you, Tyranitar! (He touches his keystone) (Lysandre's Shiny Gyarados mega evolves into Shiny Mega Gyarados, King Nixel's Banette mega evolves into Mega Banette, Prince Hans' Pinsir mega evolves into Mega Pinsir and Mr. Ross' Tyranitar mega evolves into Mega Tyranitar) '''Alain: (Touches his keystone) Respond to my heart! Keystone, beyond evolution! Mega Evolve! (Alain's Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X) Tai Kamiya: Ready Agumon? Agumon: Ready! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon) Davis Motomiya: Let's do it, Veemon! Golden armor energize! (Davis uses the golden digimental to make Veemon digivolve to Magnamon) Takato Matsuki: Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon) Takuya Kanbara: Execute! Fusion evolution! (Takuya fusion evolve into Aldamon) Marcus Damon: (Punches Mega Tyranitar) Let's do this! Agumon (Data Squad): You got it, boss! Marcus Damon: DNA Charge! Overdrive! (Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon) Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Starmon! Digi-fuse! (Shoutmon and Starmon digi-fuse to Shoutmon + Star Sword) Tagiru Akashi: Go for it, Gumdramon! (Gumdramon digivolve to Arresterdramon) Tai Kamiya: You're dealing with us to save the world! Ash Ketchum: Kay, let's do this! Emerl: We will win this fight, right Tai?! Tai Kamiya: You said it, Emerl! Now, time to fight! The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Yeah! (Now we cut to the other heroes, Mairin and Team Rocket in the helicopter heading towards Lysandre's lab and the sky is already nighttime but it's all dark crimson red) Mairin: Over there! (They fly towards Lysandre's lab as cut to Mable in the lab as Celosia shows up) Mable: Oh, you're back. How is Lumiose? Celosia: It was a real festival of vines. Too bad you have to stay here, Mable. (Then they see a helicopter in the video) Mable: A media copter is apporaching. Celosia: Media copter? Mable: You know the drill. Let's give our guest a warm welcome. (Now we cut to inside the Prism Tower all of the Team Flare Grunts were knocked out while Clemont trying to correct the password but the password is denied) Clemont: It appears that the lock code is change! Matt Ishida: '''How are we gonna solve it? '''Clembot: I can handle this. (Clembot analyze the random code) Analyzing all possible codes. (Then we cut to Bonnie, Blaziken Mask, Mega Blaziken and Olaf are watching Squishy goes on a rampage and then we cut back to the heroes battling the villains on top of the Prism Tower) Lysandre: Pyroar and Gyarados, use Incinerate! Mr. Ross: Tyranitar, you use Incinerate too! Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse! Prince Hans: Pinsir use Hyper Beam! King Nixel: '''Banette, Jellicent, Shadow Ball! (The Villains' Pokemon Team fires their attacks heading towards the heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu and Goodra use Thunderbolt and Dragon Pulse! (They fire their attacks colliding the other attacks) WarGreymon: Terra Force! (WarGreymon releases the giant orange sphere hitting two Shadow Balls attack) Gallantmon: Lightning Just! (Gallantmon fires Lightning Just hitting Mega Tyranitar's Incinerate) Ash Ketchum: Greninja use cut! Lysandre: All right, Pyroar use Hyper Beam! Mr. Ross: Honchkrow use Hyper Beam too! (Lysandre's Pyroar and Mr. Ross' Honchkrow fires Hyper Beam as Greninja blocks the attack while the other Hyper Beam was heading towards Magnamon) Magnamon: Magna Blast! (Magnamon fires the attack collide with Mr. Ross' Honchkrow's Hyper Beam) Ash Ketchum: Noivern, Boomburst! (Noivern fires Boomburst stopping the Hyper Beam attack) Alain: Charizard, Dragon Claw let's go! Shoutmon + Star Sword: Sun Sword! Lysandre: Gyarados, use Stone Edge! Mr. Ross: Tyranitar use Stone Edge too! (Lysandre's Shiny Mega Gyarados and Mr. Ross' Mega Tyranitar activates Stone Edge, one of them hits Mega Charizard X the other hits Shoutmon before they could attack them) Ash Ketchum: Noivern and Hawlucha, use Dragon Claw and Karate Chop! Lysandre: All right, Pyroar use Fire Fang! King Nixel: Cofagrigus use Dark Pulse! (Pyroar jumps in the air while Noivern and Hawlucha activates their attacks, Pyroar dodge all of them but Hawlucha hits Pyroar with Karate Chop. Cofagrigus fires Dark Pulse trying to hit Aldamon but he dodges it) Aldamon: Atomic Inferno! (Aldamon fires Atomic Inferno colliding Dark Pulse attack and then ShineGreymon activates Shining Burst defeating King Nixel's Cofagrigus as King Nixel returns it back to it's Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt now! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt hitting Pyroar) Arresterdramon: Mach Flicker! (Arresterdramon hits Honchkrow) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt now! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt on Mr. Ross' Honchkrow and ends up getting defeated easily by that electric type attack) Mr. Ross: '''No, Honchkrow, Return! (Mr. Ross returns his Honchkrow back to it's Pokéball and then King Nixel's Male Jellicent fires Shadow Ball but then Alain's Mega Charizard X uses Thunder Punch and defeated Jellicent) '''King Nixel: (Returns his Jellicent back to his Pokéball) So, your Charizard can learn Thunder Punch. Pretty clever, Alain. Prince Hans: Ariados, use Poison Sting! (Ariados fires Poison Sting) Ash Ketchum: Talonflame, dodge and use Flame Charge! (Ash's Talonflame dodges the Poison Sting and uses Flame Charge at Prince Hans' Ariados. Ariados gets defeated) Prince Hans: (Returns his Ariados back to it's Pokéball) Return! Persistent aren't you. Well, you're not gonna win that easily! Ursaring, use Hammer Arm! (Hans' Ursaring activates while charging towards the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha use Karate Chop on Ursaring! (Hawlucha activates Karate Chop defeating Ursaring and now we cut to Bonnie runs after Squishy) Narrator: In the face of great danger, everyone is doing what they can battling in their own ways. (As the smoke clears Lysandre's Pyroar and Prince Hans' Ursaring are defeated) Prince Hans: Return! Narrator: What will become of Ash and Alain, Emerl and the rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders as they face off against Lysandre and Team Robot's Greatest Foes? Ash Ketchum: We're not gonna let you win! We'll save Squishy! Your selfishness will not destroy the world! Tai Kamiya: Now prepare to be defeated! (Lysandre and his recruits growls in anger) Narrator: The greatest threat in Kalos history is about to move into an even more critical stage, as the journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts